1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick disconnect devices and more specifically to a compact oil slinger and spring loaded retention device particularly suitable for an aircraft generator package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art method of retaining a stub shaft to a main rotor shaft of an AC generator utilizes a threaded bolt or stud which connects to a mating threaded opening in the main rotor shaft. The stub shaft is installed by passing the threaded stud through the stub shaft then securing the threaded stud from the exposed end of the stub shaft. A spring held in place by a washer and nut arrangement, which is attached to the exposed end of the threaded stud, is used for holding the stub shaft to the main rotor shaft. With smaller diameter stub shafts the utilization of a threaded stud or bolt becomes more difficult since a sufficient wall thickness of the stub shaft is required to insure the integrity of the stub shaft for carrying the required torque. Rotary shaft couplings wherein one of the shafts is provided with a coupling pins and the other shaft is provided with mating slots are well known in the art and are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 430,420: 2,079,460: 2,157,153; 3,798,701 and 3,854,832.